1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning systems for houses or buildings, and more particularly to an indoor unit for room air conditioners and an air conditioning system using such indoor unit.
2. Prior Art
A known indoor unit for room air conditioners of this type, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 51-13947, includes a heat exchanger disposed in a case or housing for cooling or heating air as the air is forced through the heat exchanger by a blower also disposed in the housing. Such indoor unit is installed in each of a plurality of rooms of a house or building to constitute an air conditioning system, and cold or hot water from a common cooling or heating source is circulated through the heat exchangers in the respective indoor units via a flow pipe and a return pipe.
The known indoor unit of the foregoing construction is disadvantageous in that one such indoor unit must be disposed in each of two rooms even when these rooms are adjoining either vertically or horizontally. With this duplex arrangement of the indoor units, a piping for the heat exchanger is also necessary for each room. As a result, a complicated installation work is necessary for building-up a whole air conditioning system using the known indoor units. The air conditioning system thus constructed has a large number of structural components.